Anastasia M
by Terrienne
Summary: Ana est belle, Ana est forte. Mais Ana a ses faiblesse et est surtout sa faiblesse.


**I:** **Drôle de journal**

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Ana fixait l'étrange journal qu'elle venait de dérober.  
Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire cela, qu'elle ne devait pas toucher aux affaires de papa, surtout si celles-ci touchées à la magie noire. Mais dès lors qu'elle eut posé ses yeux dessus, elle ne put s'en détourner. C'était comme s'il l'appelait.  
La petite fille s'était donc trouvé un courage qu'elle ne connaissait pas et était partie en plein milieu de la nuit, après s'être bien assurée que ses parents étaient endormis, le volait.  
Étonnement, la tache s'était avérée extrêmement facile. Elle n'avait eu cas entré dans le bureau de son père et à en sortir discrètement.  
Mais maintenant qu'elle possédait l'objet désiré, elle ne savait qu'en faire. Le journal, qui n'était qu'un simple cahier de moldu en cuir noir, semblait appartenir à un Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un se nommant ainsi, pourtant ce nom lui semblait étrangement familier.

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à l'ouvrir, elle constata que les pages étaient blanches. Le journal ne contenait rien. Il était vide.  
Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle aurait espéré trouver dedans, peut-être quelques sorts pour que son frère arrête de l'embêter ? Ou alors des formules pour que les dolris de ses parents ne soient pas si douloureux ? Mais à sa plus grande déception, il n'y avait rien de cela. Non, il n'y avait rien.  
En sachant cela, l'enfant aurait sans doute dû remettre l'objet à sa place et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser. Surtout, elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser.  
Quelque chose radiait du journal. Quelque chose de puissant, de maléfique. Mais quelque chose aussi, d'étonnement charmant.

Ana dut rester une bonne heure à fixer le journal, comme hypnotiser par lui, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se décider enfin à le fermer pour le replacer là d'où il n'aurait jamais dû bouger. Mais avant qu'elle ne pût faire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose apparut dessus. Une écriture des plus soigneuses vint former les mots « _Qui es-tu ?_ » sur la page, qui était jusqu'alors encore vierge, avant de disparaître.  
En voyant cela, Ana sauta de son lit, journal en main, et s'installa précipitamment sur le bureau de sa chambre. Elle prit sa plume et écrit de sa belle écriture de sang pur – identique à celle de toute sa famille, « _Je m'appelle Anastasia, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ana. Vous, vous êtes-qui ? Ou plutôt quoi ?_ ».  
Ana savait que ce n'était pas bien. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit de ne pas décliner son identité à n'importe qui. Mais elle n'avait jamais été le genre d'enfant à écouter ses parents.  
Les mots de la petite fille s'effacèrent pour laisser place, quelques instants après, à ce du journal. « _Je suis le souvenir de Tom Jedusor,_ lui répondit-il _. Tu peux donc m'appeler Tom. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne t'appelle pas Ana comme tout le monde, mais plutôt Anastasia ? C'est un si beau prénom, il serait dommage de ne pas l'utiliser._ »  
Depuis son enfance, la petite fille s'était faite appeler Ana par tout le monde. Que se soit par sa famille ou par ses amis, personne n'utilisait Anastasia. Et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, au contraire. Elle s'était mis horreur en ce prénom, qui sonnait à ses oreilles si étranger.  
« _Je n'aime vraiment pas que l'on m'appelles ainsi,_ écrit-elle une fois que les mots de Tom eurent disparus. _Mais si vous répondez à ma question, je vous laisserais m'appeler comme bon vous sembles. Qui êtes-vous ?_ »  
Cette fois-ci, rien n'apparut lorsque les mots s'effacèrent. Rien, la page restait vierge. Cette même page se mit soudainement à tourner toute seule, accompagnée alors de toutes les autres, comme sous une rafale de vent. Lorsqu'elles retentirent de tourner, une sorte de troue se forma et le journal aspira Ana.

Pour avoir déjà fait sa première année à l'école, Ana savait qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard.  
Elle était dans la salle commune de Serpentard, sa maison. Devant, assis sur le canapé en fasse de la cheminée, se trouvait un groupe de jeunes hommes, qui devait être un cinquième ou sixième année. Parmi eux, elle reconnut son grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy. Il était le portrait craché de son père, de son frère et d'elle.  
Elle avait hérité de tous les traits si typiques aux Malefoy. Les mêmes longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, la même peau d'ivoires et les mêmes yeux d'un gris métallique. Ana était destinée à être belle. D'une beauté froide qui fait tourner la tête de tous les garçons et jalouser toutes les filles.

Son grand-père, ainsi que tous les autres, était tourné vers le fauteuil le mieux placé de la salle, celui pour lequel tous les élèves se battaient. Il était placé de manière à dominer toute la salle. C'était un peu le trône des serpentards.  
Assis bien confortablement dessus ce tenait un jeune homme, sans aucun doute le plus beau qu'Ana ait été donnée de voir. Son visage criait le sang pur. Sa peau était d'une pâleur presque maladive, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et ses yeux, eux, étaient plus noirs que la nuit. Sans réellement savoir comment, Ana sut qu'il était. Tom.  
Avant qu'elle ne pût voir quelque chose d'autre que le tableau qui se dressait devant elle, elle se fit éjecter d'une journal.

« _As-tu deviné qui j'étais ?_ lui demanda Tome une fois qu'Ana fut de retour. »  
La petite fille s'empressa de prendre sa plume et de répondre « _Oui, tu étais celui sur le fauteuil._ »  
« _Bien, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Et si tu me parlais de toi maintenant ?_ »

Jugeant ce qu'elle avait vu assez convaincant, Ana ne chercha pas a en savoir plus sur qu'il était. Elle avait douze ans et était donc encore une enfant. Tout est plus simple lorsque l'on est enfant.  
Elle se présenta alors au journal. Lui parla de son frère jumeau, de ses parents et de leurs idéaux, que Tom lui incita à partager. Elle lui raconta sa vie, en passant de son enfance à sa première rentrée à Poudlard et il l'écouta, lui répondit et lui parla.  
Lui aussi lui compta sa vie, bien que n'entrant jamais dans les détails. Ana apprit qu'il avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu, qu'il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et qu'avant que le professeur Dumbeldore ne vienne le chercher, il n'avait pas une fois entendu parler de la magie.

C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite lorsque l'on est occupé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ana et Tom avaient parlé toute la nuit. « _Je suis désolée Tom,_ lui écrit Ana, _mais je vais devoir te quitter. Mon père va bientôt se réveiller._ »  
La petite fille avait peur. Pas peur que son père découvre se qu'elle avait fait, mais peur de ne plus pouvoir parler à son nouvel ami. Elle lui fit donc par de ses inquiétudes, espérant qu'il ait les mots pour la réconforter.  
« _Nous pouvons essayer quelque chose,_ lui répondit-il, _arrache une page et fais en sorte que cela ne se voit pas. Nous pourrons communiquer à travers elle et comme cela, je serais toujours avec toi._ »  
Ana fit donc ce qu'il lui dit. Elle arracha la page du milieu, et une fois que celle-ci fut séparée des autres elle s'empressa d'écrire dessus. « _Tom ?_ »  
L'écriture disparut bien, mais aucune autre ne vint avant un moment, le plus long moment de la courte vie d'Ana.  
« _Je suis là_. »

Le journal, ou ce qu'elle en avait gardé, était devenu plus qu'un ami pour Ana. Tom était toujours là, dans sa poche. Ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, ou du moins la petite fille l'avait fait, et s'étaient raconté leurs vies, leurs problèmes et leurs secrets.  
Ana passa toute sa deuxième année avec lui, mais au plus grand malheur de Tom, elle n'était pas, contrairement à une autre petite rousse, dépendante à lui. Même si elle l'avait inclus à sa vie, il n'était l'était pas devenu.  
Tom voulait avoir le même effet sur elle que celui qu'il avait sur la petite gryffondor. Ana était tellement plus intéressante, tellement plus puissante, tellement moins faible. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se servir d'elle comme il se servait de Ginny. Celle-ci méritait un meilleur sort. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, il voulait l'utiliser.  
Mais plus l'année passait, plus Ana se délaissait. « _Tu sais Tom,_ lui avait-elle une fois dit, _j'ai une vie en dehors de toi._ »  
Après cette remarque, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant une bonne semaine avant que, non pas Ana, mais Tom vienne s'excuser.

Non, Tom ne possédait pas Ana. Elle n'était pas à ses pieds comme l'était l'autre petite idiote et cela l'énervait. Il s'était donc promis qu'un jour, peu importe dans combien de temps, mais un jour, elle ne verrait plus que par lui.

Bien que la terreur régnait à Poudlard, Ana n'avait pas peur. Elle était sang pur et de plus à serpentard, elle ne craignait donc rien.  
Elle avait raconté à Tom ce qu'il se passait, et celui-ci avait promis que rien ne lui arriverait. « _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien,_ lui avait-il écrit, _tans que je suis là tu es en sécurité._ ».  
Ana l'avait cru. Bêtement.  
Elle aurait bien dû se douter qu'il ne serait pas toujours là, qu'il l'abandonnerait.  
A la fin de l'année, l'encre qu'elle déposait sur la page volée ne disparaissait plus.  
Ana l'avait senti, Tom était parti. Et s'en allant, quelque chose d'Ana disparut aussi.


End file.
